l'amour entre deux frère
by Princesse-Line
Summary: dean se dispute avec son père,la raison son frère est parti,et si derrière cette amour fraternel il y avait bien plus  et si dean et sam était amoureux l'un l'autre,venez voir se que cela donne


chapitre:1 tous changera

-comment a-tu le laisser partir papa comment a tu osez mes faire sa hurlai dean

-ne me parle le pas sur ceux ton jeune homme je suis quand même ton père,et pour se qui en est de ton frère je suis désoler mais c'est lui qui est parti répond

-il ne serait pas parti si tu lui avait montrer un peu plus d'amour,si tu aurai été la pour nous,il me hais pas ta faute j'ai du prendre ta place,ta place de père

-tu sais tres bien que je n'avait pas le choix je serait reste si je l'aurait pue

-mais le résulta est le même il est parti, il ma laisse seul,je ne le verait plus, alors que j'ai toujours vecu pour lui,je l'est élever,nourrie,appris a magniez un pistolet,a draguer je l'est aimer,mais pas comme un frère...oh dessoler papa mais oui je l'avoue j'aime mon frère,je l'aime comme un amant

-dean..non c'est pas... non

-et si papa tu a un fils qui est un gay,mais tu c'est le pire c'est que en plus il est amoureux de ton deuxième fils répondis dean d'un ton faussement heureux

-mais pourtant toute ces filles avec qui tu couchai... demande le père

-bin papa je comment dire je les enfin voila en criant le nom de sam dit dean rouge de la tete au pied

-bon tu attend quoi pour le chercher lui avouer ton amours merde,dean je te pensait plus courageux que sa

-mais il est...

-gay il me la avouer avant de partir alors va si dean fonce

-merci papa

-c'est normal je t'aime et tu est et tu restera toujours mon fils aller il est motel suivant

deansorti les plus vite de la chambre,demara la voiture et accéléra il ne pensait a plus rien d'autre que a son frère,sam,il était tous pour lui,il se rappel d'un jours quand sam n'avait que 15 ans ses premier érection était parvenu il était aller voir dean et dean avait été a se moment la plus de heureux

"-dean j'ai un problem dit sam d'une voix timide -qu'esquiva va pas petit frère je dois aller caser la guel a quelqu'un ?

-non mais mon ... mon mon "bâton" se levé tous seul et il me fait mal -oh ah bin viens au va dans ta dans la chambre dean se mis en calçon,sam qui avait l'habitude le fis aussi

-bien monte sur le lit dit dean -okai -ton "baton" sa veux dire qui veux du sexe tu peu en avoir seul ou deux je vais te montrer comment on fait

dean sorti son "bâton" qui lui aussi était bien réveiller et commença a faire des va et viens avec sa main

-ohh je dois aussi le faire ?demanda sam rouge de gêne

-ahh...oui sammy fais le avec moi ...ahhhh dit dean étêtant

-tu..tu peux me montrer comment on fait a deux dean ?

dean était choquer que son petit frère lui demande sa mais après tous il en avait envie il aimait son frère,d'un vraiment amour

-bien mais il faudra pas le dire a papa promis

-promis -bien alors d'abord tu l'embrasse,tu lèche la personne,tu suce un peu partout

-embrasse moi dean

dean le vis il embrassa son frère d'abord des bisou papillon puis sam ouvrit discrètement la bouge et sorti le bout de sa langue,dean plongea toute suite sa langue jouant avec celle de sam,lui suçant la lèvre inférieur,puis il détacha ses lèvres pour aller coûter a sam,il lui suçait les taiton,les mordait,léchait son tors et autre parti

-dean c'est trop...trop bon -chut crie juste de plaisir sammy

tous en disant sa il mit sa main sur la vierge de sam et commença des va et viens,sam criait de plaisir hurlait le nom de dean,alors qu'il allait se déverser dean se mis un doigt dans son entre chaude,pour avoir lui aussi du plaisir,sam qui avait tous vue se dit qu'il n'avait rien fais pour son frère

-dean arrête je veux te faire aussi

-ok...okai

dean se mis sur le dos et laissa faire sam,se qu'il avait pas prévue c'est que sam allait mètre sa bouge juste au bon endroit

-ahhh sam,oui... ah c'est bon...oui

sam a la plus vite sous les plainte de son frère mais quand il senti qu'il allait venir il arrêtai remonta jusqu'au visage de dean l'embrassa et continua a se toucher et a en même temps toucher dean ils jouir au même moment

depuis dean et sam ne se sont plus jamais regard nue ou en boxer

quand dean vue arriver au motel,il courraa l'aceuille demander si sam était bien la,le gérantqui fumait une cigarette lui répondit que oui et lui donna le numéro de la chambre,dean dit même merci et alla a la cherche la chambre arriver devant il rentra sans même toquer et se qu'il vue lui brisa le coeur

sam entrain de pleure dans son lit,il n'avait pas entendu dean arrive,il était perdu dans sa tristesse

-pourquoi,pourquoi je suis partis je l'est laisse,il doit me déteste,lui que j'aime tellement

dean ne pouvant pas supporter cela allait deriaire son frère et le sera dans ses bras et le consola

-chut sammyje suis la,jamais je te détesterait,je t'aime sammy depuis notre plus jeune age je t'aime,

sam sursauta et se retrouna vers son frère

-dean!...

Alors? voila une de mes fic j'espère quelle vous a plus le chapitre 2 est en cours


End file.
